The Dungeon
by PrincezzShortie
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are locked in a dungeon with none other then Lord Voldemort.


The Dungeon   
  
  
  
Authors Note: OK this fic is VERY sad! Don't ask me why! I just felt like writing a piece that was sad! I will admit, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all die. There are not romantic parts in here. It is just sad. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Taylor Bathel is not affiliated with JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros., or anyone associated with the "Harry Potter" series. This story is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to the characters and their likenesses are neither claimed nor implied.  
  
Plagiarism Note: If I have in any way copied your story I did not mean. It was unintentional. Please if you have any reason to think I copied your story please e-mail me at PrincezzShortie@AOL.com or leave it in the review.  
  
Harry sat strapped to a chair along side Ron and Hermione in what used to be his old potion's class room. The dungeon was now filled with dark arts materials. Since the school had been taken over by Lord Voldemort at the end of Harry's 7th year it had been turned into the Dark Lords coven. Last night he, Ron, and Hermione had been captured by Wormtail and brought to what used to be Hogwarts. All three of them and been rendered unconscious by Wormtail during the capture. So far, Ron and he had awoken yet Hermione still seemed to be unconscious.  
  
Lord Voldemort walked into the dungeon twirling his wand lazily in his hand, "Ah, I see you are all awake, except for the mudblood," Harry clenched his teeth in anger trying not to retaliate, "Yes well that can be arranged." Harry watched him walk over to Hermione and mutter, "Ennervate."  
  
Harry watched Hermione slowly flutter her eyes open, she gave a small gasp of terror, "Aw, don't be scared of me!" Voldemort in a singsong voice, "I won't hurt you, yet."  
  
Harry gave Ron a side-glance; Ron looked just as scared as Harry felt. What was Voldemort going to do to them? Would he kill them quickly or torture them. Harry felt his stomach start turning over. He was scared.  
  
"Now I will give you all back your wands later, when I'm done having fun with you. Wait, Harry, your wand seems to not like dueling with mine, I will tell you what, you can use Wormtail's wand. We don't have to worry about that right now though that will come later." Voldemort's face broke into an evil grin. "Realecio!" he cried and Harry felt the leather straps binding him to the chair loosen. Voldemort beckoned all three of them closer to him and Harry felt a strong invisible force, pulling from his chest, pulling his closer to him. "Ah, yes that is much better. Let's see who wants to go first?" Voldemort asked. Unsure of what he meant Harry kept silent. "No takers? OK, be that way, ladies first!"   
  
Hermione gave a small whimper of fright yet stepped another foot closer to Lord Voldemort. "Wha...what are you going to do to...to me?" Hermione said trying to make her shaking voice sound confident.  
  
"Hmm, that's a good question, how about..." and Voldemort paused for a second then cried, "Crucio!" Hermione fell to the ground, her body writhing in pain while her blood curdling screams echoed 10 times louder off the stone walls.   
  
"STOP!" Ron bellowed, "Stop!"   
  
Voldemort let his wrist fall and Hermione's screams stopped but she lay twitching on the floor. Tears streaming down her face. "What? Can't stand to see your little friend get hurt, would you like to take her place instead?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron said bravely, "Just don't ever do that again." He said menace filling his voice.  
  
"Ron, no!" Harry screamed! You don't know what you're getting into. It is not worth it, let me do it instead."  
  
"Oh Harry, don't interfere, Mr. Weasley obviously wants to have a turn, you must learn how to share!" Voldemort said, delight dripping from his voice. "Crucio!" he bellowed and Ron, like Hermione fell to the floor, his screaming so loud it was making Harry's ear drums pound.   
  
Hermione who had stood up now ran over to Harry and started hugging him, tears still falling rapidly down her cheeks, "Make him stop Harry! Make him stop!" she cried hysterically. Yet, Harry need not do anything because at that moment Voldemort had dropped his arm and Ron was twitching but sitting up.   
  
"Your turn Harry!" he said, obviously delighted it was Harry's turn to be tortured, "Crucio!" he bellowed a 3rd time.   
  
Harry felt like he had been dropped into a vat of burning hot lava and that he was being turned inside out. He was screaming louder then he had ever screamed before. Finally the pain stopped. The world was spinning and his face was wet with tears.   
  
"That was so much fun!" the Dark Lord said. "Shall we duel?" He asked mildly. "OK, it is settled we shall duel. Ms. Granger, your wand." He said matter-of-factly as he tossed Hermione her wand. Hermione caught it with trembling hands.   
  
"Bow." Voldemort spoke. Hermione barely tilted her neck forwards while Voldemort did a majestic bow.  
  
However, before he had risen completely again Hermione had bellowed, "Daggeria!" which had sent a hundred daggers flying at Voldemort, a good spell yet Voldemort was much to quick, even for Hermione's clever mind.   
  
The Dark Lord merely ducked than did a freezing charm on the daggers where they froze in midair then clattered on the stone floor. "Tut, tut." Voldemort said sarcastically have you learned nothing, you not supposed to start until I say so. Now...GO!" before Hermione even had a chance to raise her wand Voldemort bellowed, "AVADA KEDVRA!" A green jet of light ejected from his wand and hit Hermione in the stomach. She collapsed onto the ground, unmistakably dead. Her body was ever so still and her eyes were closed. Harry sat in shock while Ron started crying.   
  
How could this be? Hermione, his best friend dead. Killed by Lord Voldemort, he hated him. He wanted to revenge him. He wanted to kill him.   
  
Ron ran over to Hermione and knelt beside her, shaking her shoulders, "Wake up Hermione! Wake up! Please, wake up." He cried hysterically. "Wake up. Hermione, please for the love of God please wake up." He lay Hermione down then turned towards Voldemort, "You. You did this, your killed this beautiful girl. It is your fault. You should die, DIE!" he shouted. Ron muttered something under his breath and pointed his wand at Voldemort a jet of orange light issued from his wand.   
  
Voldemort leaned slightly to the right missing the orange light. "Oh thought you would like to try out your magic against the magic of Lord Voldemort. Ha boy, your magic will never amount to anything. Yet I do like you effort." He said with a slight smile forming on his snake like face. Well lets see if your magic can deflect this, AVADA KEDVRA!" The spell hit Ron and he crumpled. He too was dead. His skins turning pale his lips turning blue from lack of oxygen.   
  
Harry screamed, "NO!" yet the deed was done, Ron and Hermione were dead. Gone forever. Harry felt as if he was drowning in his own tears. They came gushing out of his eyes, faster, and faster until he could barely breath. He had to do something, do something to Voldemort; he had to kill him. Kill him for Ron and Hermione's sake.   
  
Harry fumbled for his wand, but yet again, Voldemort was to fast, he raised his own wand and bellowed at Harry, "AVADA KEDVRA!" For the last time. To Harry it seemed like the jet of green light was coming in slow motion, he wondered for a second what was happening, why was everything going so slow. Then everything seemed to be in fast forward, the curse hit him with the force of a charging rhino and he knew no more.   
  
Harry Potter was gone; he would never again ride a broomstick or laugh with his friends. Lord Voldemort had defeated him. Harry Potter is not the boy-who-lived anymore.   
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
